Confesión a una gata
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Una fiesta de disfraces de año nuevo en donde nadie es quien aparenta. "Lo único que Hinata podía sentir era como los labios de la otra persona arremetían sin piedad en contra de la de ella. Se maldijo x haber escogido un traje tan pegado a su cuerpo, porque podía sentir a la perfección la erección de aquel chico que rozaba su vientre". One Shot. ¡TERMINADO!


¡A ver! Vengo a cumplir con una petición para mi querida nechan: un one shot NejixHina, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Con lemon e incesto incluidos (relación primoxprima), por lo que menores de edad por favor retírense... o luego no me culpen... jejejeje

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecer a Masashi Kishimoto, a quien en estos momentos odio con todo mi corazón por el capitulo 614 del Manga, razón por la cual hago esto en homenaje a nuestro querido Neji.

* * *

La fiesta anual de disfraces que Naruto hacía en la mansión de sus padres en cada año nuevo, era la mejor de toda la ciudad de La Hoja, todos sus amigos siempre asistían con sus mejores disfraces con el objetivo que nadie los reconociera.

**::::::CONFESIÓN A UNA GATA::::::**

Todos llevaban disfraces que nunca en su vida utilizarían por sus diferentes personalidades, pero sobre todo lo más importante era el antifaz para que nadie los pudiera reconocer; además que algunos —incluyendo a Hinata— fingían la voz para que fuese difícil distinguirlos, inclusive ella moriría de vergüenza si alguien descubriera quien era ella en realidad.

10... 9...

Hinata estaba disfrazada como Gatúbela. Su traje negro entallado le atraía a muchos de los ahí presentes que la invitaban a bailar y cuando alguno deseaba acariciar su diminuta cintura, ella les tomaba la mano y luego se excusaba magistralmente diciendo que tenía que ir al baño o a cualquier otra parte que se le viniera a la mente.

El ponche lo tenía a un lado y recitaba con los dos oradores —que estaban encima de una tarima improvisada por dos mesas— la cuenta regresiva que le indicaría que el año terminaría.

8...

El año anterior había reconocido con facilidad a Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Gaara e inclusive a su querido primo Neji, pero ahora solo había podido reconocer a Naruto y a Rock Lee quienes eran los que estaban encima de la mesa. El rubio llevaba un disfraz de momia, pero sus ojos azules siempre relucían, además que uno que otro cabello dorado sobresalía de los vendajes dándole la seguridad de quien estaba detrás del disfraz. Por su parte Rock Lee iba disfrazado como un pirata, pero el antifaz era insuficiente para sus pobladas cejas, lo que permitía que ella lo descubriera.

7... 6...

—Creo que el Guasón debería de aliarse con Gatúbela, ¿No crees? —Se le acercaba un chico disfrazado del mentado criminal de la serie de Batman, a lo que ella sonreía identificando a la perfección aquella voz.

—Pero lo mejor será que esperes después de las 12 'Guasón', yo creo 'Gatúbela' tendrá mejores cosas que hacer —respondía amenazante otro chico que iba vestido de Conde Drácula con un antifaz plateado.

Hinata no respondió decidiendo solo continuar tomar su ponche que estaba delicioso. Había reconocido a la perfección al 'Guasón', Sasuke Uchiha, el Don Juan que solo le gustaba acostarse con cuanta mujer se le presentara, siendo ella una de las pocas que siempre lo rechazaba. Era una fortuna que Drácula lo alejara de ella antes que tuviera que rechazarlo de alguna mala manera.

5...

—Deberías de tener más cuidado Hinata chan, ese traje puede atraer a varios 'perros'.

Hinata lo volvió a ver sorprendida, aquella voz se parecía muchísimo a la de Naruto, pero los ojos verdes lo confundía, además... ¿Cómo podía ser? Supuestamente él estaba arriba contando con Lee, pero no podía equivocarse, aquella risa que no ocultaba el antifaz y esa voz melodiosa no podía ser nada menos que la de Naruto Uzumaki, además era el único que le hablaba de aquella manera a Sasuke, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

4... 3...

Intentó decir algo, pero todos empezaban a conglomerarse en el centro de la pista para darse el abrazo por el nuevo año, lo que hacía que Drácula también desapareciera.

Ella no era popular sino que totalmente introvertida, por eso le costaba acercarse a todos para continuar con la tradición.

2...

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía quien se le acercaría, aunque ella tenía a alguien en mente. Neji se había vuelto más agradable y sobre todo más cariñoso con ella, cosa que hacía que ella ya no lo viera como primo, sino como un chico más.

1...

Su corazón latió con fuerza, para eso se venía preparando con ponches, para tomar valor y mezclarse con los demás.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Gritaron los dos animadores —que estaban arriba de las mesas— al unísono de todos los demás invitados y justo en el instante en que todos se daban un fuerte abrazo dándole la bienvenida al nuevo año, se daba cuenta de algo: Nadie era quien debía de ser, aquella momia que juraba que era Naruto no lo era, por lo que probablemente las cejas pobladas que sobresalían del antifaz del pirata quizás no eran de Lee y quizás aquel conde Drácula no era tampoco Naruto.

Se acercaron todos a Hinata, chicos y chicas mientras ella les aceptaba los abrazos. Empezaron a abrir botellas de champagne para celebrar al mismo tiempo que los tapones volaban y sonaban por todo el lugar.

Le entregaron una copa con rebosante líquido la cual tomó la mitad de un solo golpe, _Está deliciosa, _pensó engullendo lo que restaba de ella.

Y AHORA DISFRUTEN, PORQUE ¡LA FIESTA RECIÉN COMIENZA!

Gritó emocionado el pirata que tenía un micrófono para darle entrada a la música y bajarse de un solo golpe para comenzar a bailar.

El efecto de la bebida en Hinata empezaba a hacer estragos, era una fortuna que aquella pequeña mansión que tenían por hogar los Uzumaki, tenía 5 baños en el primer piso.

Se dirigió hasta uno de ellos que quedaba en otro extremo al ver como los otros 4 estaban repletos, pero justo cuando iba pasando sintió como alguien la halaba a una habitación. Estaba todo completamente oscuro y lo único que podía sentir era como los labios de la otra persona arremetían sin piedad en contra de la de ella. Maldita sea haber escogido ese traje tan pegado a su cuerpo, porque podía sentir a la perfección la erección de aquel chico que rozaba su vientre.

—Feliz año... Hinata sama... —Escuchó la voz melodiosa y conocida para ella intentando detener la huida de aquel rufián a quien no podía ver debido a la oscuridad.

—Fe...Feliz año... para... ti también... —expresó con toda la fuerza que su alocado corazón le proporcionaba atrayéndolo una vez más hacia su cuerpo, para continuar con aquel apasionado beso.

Iba moviéndose, casi arrastrándose en la pared para encontrar el switch de encendido de la bombilla y así dejar de adivinar en donde se encontraba. Finalmente lograba encontrarlo encendiéndolo de una sola vez a lo cual el chico se daba la media vuelta para que no pudiera verlo.

—Espera... —dijo con seguridad en sus palabras deteniéndolo una vez más de su huída.

Se dio la media vuelta pudiendo observar el disfraz, el chico iba vestido del fantasma de la ópera, inclusive una cicatriz a media cara iba en conjunto, jamás se hubiese imaginado que él se disfrazaría de esa manera, pero aquella noche traería más sorpresas de lo que cualquiera idearía.

—Perdone Hinata sama... —suplicó el perdón, pero ella podía ver algo en sus ojos, no era arrepentimiento sino muy al contrario deseo.

—Neji... Nii-san... —susurró con dificultad atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo, aquella sensación era magnifica, su dureza continuaba apretando su vientre logrando diferentes cosquilleos en su intimidad.

Su acelerada respiración era difícil de ocultar, especialmente con aquel tan entallado traje que lograba que su enorme busto la delatara.

Ambos ojos grises que se encontraban aún detrás del antifaz —que ahora iban de color negro gracias a los lentes de contacto que utilizaban solo para aquella ocasión— estaban deseosos, lujuriosos y completamente exaltados, no por alguien externo o solo por la situación sino por la persona que se encontraba enfrente. Las palabras salían sobrando aunque sus bocas querían externar todo lo que estaban sintiendo.

El la tomó nuevamente acercándola a su propio cuerpo. Continuó besándola, pero no un beso casto y puro, ¡No! Al contrario, su lengua se introducía en lo más profundo de la cavidad de ella, robándole y arrebatándole cada estocada de aire de la cual ella se olvidaba por completo al sentir como las manos de él la acariciaban de manera lujuriosa y desesperada, sus muslos, sus nalgas, su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos.

Hinata gimió, pero no era cualquier gemido, sino uno de súplica, de entrega, desesperación y sumisión total, y él lo supo, lo entendía a la perfección que ella no suspiraba por nadie más que por él, que no le suplicaba a otro porque despedazara su disfraz sino que a él, que los sentimientos de ella iban dirigidos solo a él... Y no a otro como siempre lo había pensado.

—Hinata sama... Yo... La amo... —le confesó al momento de retirarse de aquel beso tan desenfrenado que los llevaba y conducía por el camino de la perdición.

—Neji nii-sama... —murmuró para luego negar con su cabeza—, Neji... Yo también... Te amo... —habló con firmeza retirando su antifaz, porque lo sabía, no eran primos, ni hermanos, ni siquiera familiares, eran dos personas: Un hombre y una mujer que compartían el mismo deseo por el otro.

Verla con aquellos ojos de sumisión y deseo lograban que él enloqueciera, porque no solo era excitación por tenerla y poseerla sino que era alegría por saber que esos ojos brillaban por él... Solo por él...

Hinata pasó su dedo mayor izquierdo por su boca para luego deslizarlo por sus senos llegando hasta su vientre, ardía en deseos por aquel 'fantasma' que estaba enfrente de ella, porque era justo como su personaje, siempre se había escondido detrás de una horrible fachada cuando era él quien más la amaba en todo el mundo.

Se acercó nuevamente a ella levantando ambas de sus manos aprisionándolas con la pared extendiéndolas por encima de su cabeza, Hinata volvió a gemir pero esta vez con una súplica en sus labios —Oh Neji— susurró levantando su pierna derecha para dirigirse a él y poderlo acariciar, ella quería sentir nuevamente su erección aprisionando contra su cuerpo, aunque si podía ser más sincera con ella misma, deseaba que ese miembro que rugía por salir de aquel traje se adentrara en lo más profundo de su ser haciéndola sentir el más placentero de todos los sentimientos: un orgasmo.

Arremetió contra la boca de Hinata, su lengua masajeaba salvajemente la de la chica, quería irse de aquella oscura bodega en donde se encontraban, pero su deseo por ella no lo dejaba actuar correctamente.

Hinata deslizó su mano por el pantalón de Neji tocando y acariciando la excitación por encima de su ropa.

—Tómame... Neji nii-san... —susurró suplicante en su oído.

Neji no podía hacer que ella rogara por más, por lo menos no a su 'Hinata sama', lo que ella pidiera era una orden indiscutible para él. Le dio vuelta para que su rostro quedara pegado a la pared y que el zipper del disfraz quedara a su entera disposición.

Bajó despacio aquel dispositivo que los separaba del placer y que llegaba un poco arriba de sus glúteos, era difícil poderse resistir, por lo que comenzó a acariciarlos y masajearlos al mismo tiempo que retiraba el conjunto dejándola en ropa interior.

Sus curvas eran perfectas, sus senos exquisitos, pero todo era porque era 'su' Hinata, no era de nadie más.

—No... No... Me mires... Así... —expresó acongojada tapándose con sus brazos al darse la vuelta.

—No tiene porque avergonzarse Hinata sama, usted es... Preciosa... —aseguró al momento de quitarle las manos para poder continuar apreciando su perfecto cuerpo.

—Neji... Nii-san... —susurró con sus mejillas en tono carmesí para lanzarse a sus brazos y continuar besándose desenfrenadamente.

Las manos de Neji subieron hasta los senos de ella sacándolos por encima de su sostén. Comenzó a lamerlos mordiendo suavemente sus pezones los cuales empezaban a endurecerse justo como él estaba.

Hinata gimió más fuerte buscando nuevamente la erección del chico, intentando sacarla por la bragueta del pantalón, pero era demasiado difícil concentrarse cuando él chupaba magistralmente cada uno de sus pechos.

Neji entendió a la perfección lo que ella necesitaba por lo que no dudó en ayudarla. Coló su propia mano hasta su pantalón y sacó por encima de su ropa interior aquella erección que tanto le molestaba, guiando al mismo tiempo la mano de Hinata quien se sorprendía al sentir tanta dureza de parte de él, pero no se quedaría así, guió sus dedos hasta llegar a la punta y esparcir el líquido pre seminal que él derramaba para luego untarlo en toda la extensión y que le sirviera de lubricación.

—Así... Así... Hinata sama... Así... —gimió casi al borde de la locura al sentir la masturbación por la mano de su querida prima, ¡No! Debía de dejar de pensar de aquella manera, aunque quizás sino fuese su pariente tal vez nunca se hubiese fijado en ella. Definitivamente algo andaba mal en él.

—¡Ahhh! —volvió a gemir al sentir como ella aceleraba su movimiento. Era imposible que se pudiese resistir, si ella continuaba eyacularía en la mano y no era lo que deseaba.

La separó de él para observarla. Allí estaba ella pegada a la pared completamente excitada solo en ropa interior y con sus senos al aire. Bajó su pantalón y quitó su ropa que tanto estorbo le hacía y nuevamente se acercó a ella rozando su erección en la intimidad de la chica.

—Hinata sama... ¿Está segura...? —preguntó antes de introducirse en ella.

—Si Neji nii-san... Deseo... Tenerte adentro de mí... Por favor... —le aseguró dándole la autorización que tanto buscaba.

Sin más el pelinegro guió su erección hasta la entrada de la peliazul mientras doblaba un poco sus rodillas para encontrar la posición perfecta y finalmente lo lograba, todo su miembro estaba dentro de ella, Hinata gimió elevando sus caderas y aprisionando la cintura del pelinegro con las piernas.

Neji suspiró. El interior de Hinata era más glorioso que cualquier fantasía que hubiese tenido con ella, su miembro se sentía completamente a gusto allí y si se descuidaba podía terminar dentro de ella en ese instante, por lo que decidió besarla nuevamente apoyando más el cuerpo de ella en la pared.

Sus embestidas hacían que Hinata gimiera y gritara de placer suplicando por más. Las manos del pelinegro sostenían los glúteos de la peliazul para darse el soporte y poder continuar con el vaivén de aquella danza que casi iba al compás de la música que escuchaban a lo lejos.

Hinata bajó una de sus piernas desenrollando el enganche que tenía en la cintura del pelinegro, sacando poco a poco aquel miembro tan excitado que estaba en su interior. Se dio la vuelta colocando sus manos para apoyarse en la pared encurvando su cuerpo levantando sus nalgas para que él la pudiera embestir en aquella posición.

Neji no hizo esperar aquella petición, se arrodilló para que su rostro quedara a la altura de aquella gloriosa entrada lamiendo con cuidado su cavidad que pronto lo recibiría, ella... Su Hinata sama era exquisita.

Su corazón latía rápidamente y estaba seguro que el de ella también vibraba al unísono con el suyo. La desesperación provocada por la lujuria era más que evidente ante la rapidez del movimiento de su lengua. Hinata gemía de placer, para Neji esos sonidos eran como néctar que incrementaban su necesidad de más.

Introdujo toda su dimensión en la húmeda entrada de la peliazul, ella gimió, podía sentir como golpeaba su interior con cada estocada. Una de las manos de él tomó la cintura para penetrarla con más fuerza y firmeza mientras la otra la dirigía a los senos que se movían al compás de su danza.

—¡Oh... Neji! —gimió excitada y contagiada de lujuria del chico.

Aquellas palabras eran adictivas, necesitaba escucharla una vez más y otra vez y otra más, no gemía por nadie más que por él, solo él la hacía quejarse de placer y suplicarle por más.

—¡Neji! ¡Oh Neji! —gritó anunciando su tan esperado orgasmo.

Él no la hizo esperar por más, la embistió fuertemente alcanzando el orgasmo con ella derramando todo su líquido en su interior. Era caliente, viscoso y al mismo tiempo exquisito.

Hinata era deliciosa, delicada y perfecta en todo sentido, ¿Desde hace cuánto soñaba con ella? ¿Desde hacía cuánto deseaba confesarle su amor? Pero el maldito tabú le hacía frenar sus sentimientos, pero no esa noche, porque no había nada que no le gustara de ella y que no quisiera proteger, aunque significara arriesgar su propia vida.

Parecía que ella se desplomaría en cualquier instante pero ¿Y qué quería? Sus piernas temblaban y en lo único en que pensaba era en abrazarlo y dormirse en su fuerte pecho sintiéndose segura, mientras él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos.

Neji tomó la capa de su disfraz colocándola en el frio suelo de que ahora distinguían claramente como una bodega de vinos, era una suerte que esa bebida no se distribuía en la fiesta.

—Me hubiese gustado que esto fuese mi cama y no éste sucio suelo —se disculpó un poco arrepentido porque la lujuria lo hubiese dominado, su primera vez con ella siempre se la imaginaba más romántica y de una manera muy diferente.

—Lo que importa... Es quien está a mi lado... Y ese eres tú... Neji nii-san —le aseguró apoyando su cabeza en su pecho tras acostarse en su capa; podía escuchar con claridad como sus latidos se iban normalizando.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hinata —ella sonrió aunque él no podía verla, lo que más le alegraba es que en un instante el sufijo que él siempre utilizaba hacia su persona desaparecía, ahora ya no la veía ni la trataría como a su prima, sino como a su novia.

—También tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mí Neji —le confirmó porque era verdad, porque él era el único que la hacía sentir nerviosa y feliz a la vez, era por el único que temblaba cada vez que lo veía entrar en una habitación, era con el único con quien había fantaseado hasta ponerse roja —y húmeda al mismo tiempo— solo con pensarlo.

—Vámonos a mi casa... —solicitó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Pero... Aún es temprano... Aún no tengo sueño...

—No te preocupes, con lo que haremos toda la madrugada estoy seguro que lo tendrás —le susurró al oído mientras lamía y mordía suavemente el lóbulo, si en algún momento la lujuria de Hinata se apagaba, en ese instante se encendía como si fuese un nuevo fuego avivando la pasión y las cosquillas que sentía en su interior.

Ambos se levantaron y se vistieron como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero es que después de esa proposición de Neji, lo único que quedaba era correr, porque a pesar de haberlo tenido unos minutos atrás en su interior, ahora lo deseaba más.

Salieron de aquel cuarto integrándose a todos sus amigos que disfrutaban del baile, las caderas y los glúteos de Hinata no se podían ver de mejor manera, luego de aquella sesión especial y con aquel traje tan entallado de Gatúbela, Neji agradecía que su pantalón que quedaba un poco flojo opacaba la nueva erección que provocaban las curvas de aquella gata.

—Creo que esto te hace un perdedor —se acercó un chico vestido de oso al pirata que horas atrás anunciaba la llegada del nuevo año.

—No lo soy, ella y yo terminamos muchos meses atrás —aseguró el pirata que veía como Gatúbela se marchaba tomada de la mano del fantasma de la Ópera.

—¿Entonces eso te hace disponible? —preguntó con un tono de picardía.

—No te hagas ilusiones teme —respondió de inmediato—, por lo menos todavía no —sonrió deseándole suerte a aquellos dos que se retiraban de su fiesta; Naruto sabía a la perfección que aquellos dos que se iban tan temprano no eran otros más que Neji y Hinata, su ex novia.

—¡Dobe! —susurró el oso también sonriendo aunque nadie lo podía ver. Ese era el mejor disfraz que había usado hasta el momento ya que nadie se acercaba a él, solo aquel dobe lo había reconocido de inmediato.

Neji llevaba tomado de la mano a su ahora novia dirigiéndola al estacionamiento en donde estaba su moto. A pesar del antifaz que aún cubría el rostro de ambos, él podía ver como las mejillas de ella estaban cubiertas por completo en un tono carmesí.

—No te preocupes Hinata, nadie te ha reconocido en ese disfraz.

—No... No es eso —intentó dar alguna excusa, porque en realidad no le preocupaba que los demás se enteraran de su relación con Neji, pero recordaba como iniciaba todo, cuando Sasuke en su disfraz del guasón intentaba seducirla saliendo Drácula al rescate para luego ser raptada por el Fantasma de la Ópera, claro un relato que la hacía sonreír mentalmente—, solo intentaba recordar a quienes reconocí en esta fiesta, a Lee san, Sasuke kun y a Naruto kun —él puso cara de sorpresa deteniendo su caminar al estar enfrente de su motocicleta.

—¿Pudiste reconocer a Lee en ese traje de Geisha? —la sorpresa ahora pasaba al rostro de Hinata que no hacía esperar por la reacción.

—¡¿No era el pirata?! —él negó frunciendo sus ojos recordando que al perder un reto contra él su amigo tendría que disfrazarse de mujer como castigo—. ¿Entonces, quien era el pirata?

—Difícil saberlo y podría asegurarte que Sasuke tampoco era el guasón, acabo de descubrir que era Shikamaru.

—¡¿Shikamaru?! Pero... ¿Por qué Shikamaru habría querido seducirme? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Todos pensaban que Gatúbela no era otra más que Ino —ahora ella entendí a la perfección la confusión del pobre Nara y también de todas las invitación a la pista de baila, claro Ino Yamanaka era la mujer más popular entre todos sus amistadas—, créeme, ninguno de los que imaginas era en realidad esa persona, según lo que Lee me comentó algunos pensaba que yo era Sasuke.

Los dos se miraron fijamente para luego tirarse una carcajada. Él le entregaba un casco para luego subirse a su moto.

Definitivamente aquella noche nadie era quien aparentaba, de lo único que estaban seguros es que de ahora en adelante compartirían sus vidas, no importando lo que el resto del mundo pensara.

—Fue bueno confesarse, mi Gatúbela —le susurró Neji al oído antes de entrar a su casa y ella gimió con el roce.

Aquella madrugada cumpliría su promesa: "No te dejaré dormir Gatúbela"

**-Fin-**

* * *

_¿Merezco Review?  
¡Saludos y feliz inicio de año!_


End file.
